Twins
by FormerArmyGirl
Summary: Its rated R because it contains some sex, drug usage and sugestive language. This is about 2 girls finding their real family and Ron and Hermiones family bringing together houses that hate eachother. During their 6th year.
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone!!! New story here! It's kinda oc but oh well! Here we go!!!  
  
I don't own anyone from the Harry Potter books. I own Annie, Desiree and the chairactor mentioned in the first few chapters.  
  
Yawn 'God this is boring. I need a nap.' Yawn 'I'm so tired.' While in Biology one day Desiree and Annie were having a hard time staying awake. Desiree, a tall, reddish brown hair, glasses and pierced nose, was drooping on her arm. Annie, a medium heighth, bushy light brown hair, glasses and a golf tee in her hair, was laying her head on the table. They had a substitue and all he did was talk about him. 'Does he ever shut up!?' thought Annie. 'When will the bell ring?' Desiree asked the voices in her head. The substitue stopped talking to be welcomed with snoring. He let them sleep till the bell. When it rang everyone jumpped and ran out the door.  
  
"Hey Annie! Do you think he'll write down everyone was sleeping?"  
  
"We weren't so he can't say everyone was. Besides he was just talking about him. It's not like we learned anything.Desiree? You did learn something! What?"  
  
"Well, I learned he's a big LOTR fan and likes ACDC. He..."  
  
"Desi! Shut up!"  
  
They lined up for lunch still arguing. They argued over where they would live and which star was hotter. They were sitting down to eat when a white owl and a brown owl, who was really little, landed on their table. The white owl walked over to Annie. The brown owl wobbled over to Desiree. They stuck out a leg and hooted. The girls detatched a letter and gave the owls thier cookies. Desiree opened her letter while Annie played with the white owl.  
  
"Aren't you a pretty bird.? Pretty bird! Yes you are a pretty bird."  
  
The owl preened itself and stood taller. while this was going on everyone was watching. Some laughed or sympithized with or at the situation. While Annie played with the owl Desiree sat shocked at what she read.  
  
"Annie read you letter. If it's like mine you're gonna wanna go home."  
  
Annie looked at her funny and opened her letter. She got half way through and her jaw dropped. The bell rang and the walked off to English. During English they switched letters.  
  
Dear Andrea/Desiree,  
  
I know this may come as a shock  
  
to you, but I have recently  
  
found out that you are my  
  
twin. Please come to London   
  
with in a month. I will meet   
  
you at the airport. If you  
  
can't make it please write back.  
  
Thank You,  
  
Hermione/Ron  
  
They looked at each other and screamed. The whole class jumpped and Mrs. Heeltland asked, "Girls, what is the problem?" They looked at her and ran out of the room. They went to the library and wrote back.  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
We have no way of getting  
  
there. We can't afford  
  
tickets for a plane or  
  
a ship. If there is a  
  
way you can help let us  
  
know. We would like to  
  
meet you as soon as we  
  
can.  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Annie and Desiree  
  
One down a million more to go. LOL! I hope to get lots of reviews. The next chappie goes into Annie and Desiree's POV about the whole thing. 


	2. Explinations

Hope you all liked the first chappie. This one kinda explains whats going on. It switches POV alot from now on so deal with it.  
  
They wrote two copies then sent them with the owls, who had been riding on their shoulders, back to Ron and Hermione. As the owls flew off, the principal stormed in. He glared at the girls then lead them into his office. They had detention for a week and weren't allowed in the golf team. They walked to their homes, pissed at everyone. When they got home the first thing they did was blow up on thier parents for not telling them they had a twin. They locked themselves into thier rooms and did homework.  
  
Annie POV  
  
'PARENTS! They have no right hiding this from me! I'm gonna talk to them bout this!' I stormed downstairs to confront the parentals about Hermione. They were sitting in the livingroom talking. "Why haven't you told me I have a twin? Did you think I wouldn't find out sooner or later? Why did it take her writing to me for me to know? Why won't you answer me ?!" My dad looked at me and said sadly, " Annie , we aren't your parents. We adopted you when you were a baby. You're a muggle born witch. BGM is a public school for witches and wizards only nobody knows it is." Shocked only starts to explain what I was feeling. I stared at them and wondered if it was the same for Desiree.  
  
Desiree POV  
  
'I'm adopted! I'M ADOPTED! Yeah, I knew I wasn't related to them." I was so happy! Not only was I not related to Jeannie, I have a twin! I was dancing around, happy as a lark. I ran to the livingroom and hugged my 'parents' and thanked them. When I was done I asked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Not only did you make my life miserable, but it kept me away from my brother." "We thought you wouldn't be ready fro the truth. The fact that BGM is a school for witchcraft or that you'll be transfering to Hogwarts." "I'm going to Annies. We're gonna plan our trip, clothing, everything." I ran out the door and straight to Annies. "Hope she's as excited as me."  
  
Well that's a wrap for now. Next chappie out soon. 


	3. Letters

Chappie 3 here. Hope you ya'll enjoy.  
  
Annie POV  
  
I stood there for five minutes then shrieked. I hugged the 'parents' and went to pack. I packed everything except my clothes. While I was packing my dad yelled, "Annie, Desiree's here. I ran down stairs and hauled her upto my room to talk.  
  
Normal POV  
  
The two girls planned what to wear, when to visit the U.S. again, thier new school etc. "OMG!!! I can't believe we have twins!" said an over excited Annie while she jumpped on the bed. Desiree walked around the room making sure Annie had everything but her clothes. When she was done she pulled Annie off the bed. "Come on! You gotta help me pack." They ran down stairs with Annie yelling as they went out the door, "I'm going to Desi's! Be right back." with that said they were gone. they got to Desiree' and ran to her room. It took them half an hour to get all her stuff, not counting her clothes, packed up. Annie waked back to her house, ready for supper and dreams of her new family.  
  
At Hogwarts  
  
Hermione and Ron sat by the window in the Gryffindor common room waiting for replies. It had been a week since they sent thier letters. Ron went to get Harry for dinner. Hermione sighed and went to the portait hole. Harry and Ron joined her and all three walked down to the Great Hall. Hermione got there first and served up. Just as Ron and Harry were about to dig in, the owls flew in. Pig fell in Rons Pudding and Hedwid landed in Harrys soup. Hermione and Ron dived for the letters and sat back down. They had thier letters opened and read in five minutes. Ron sat shocked at the news his sister was coming over. He was snapped out of his trance when Hermione jumpped up and screamed, "YEAH!!! My sister is coming over!! Can't wait. CAN'T WAIT!!" Everyone was in shock that Hermione, the Gryffindo book worm, was acting like Potter. She sat back down grinning from ear to ear. "Ron, do you think your dad could lend me his car?" "Why?" "Well, I was thinking that us three could use his all terrain and go get them over Christmas." "Why not Thanksgiving? It's closer." Harry interupted them by saying, "Why don't you two write to them first BEFORE you make any plans." They ran to the common room and wrote,  
  
Annie and Desiree,  
  
If you can't find  
  
away here by Christmas  
  
we will come and get  
  
you. Write back with ways  
  
you think of getting  
  
here. We hope to see  
  
you soon.  
  
Hermione and Ron  
  
They tied the letter to hedwigs leg and sent her off to Annies. "Hope they think of something soon." "Same here Ron. Same here."  
  
Ok done here. Sry I havent updated for a while. Thank 2 those who have reviewed.   
  
Ja Ne,  
  
AnDi 


	4. Meetings

Okay I know this is a lil lated but I own only a few charactors. None from the books. Not saying it again. Okay on with the story.  
  
At Annies  
  
"I cant' believe that my dad's flying us to London." Annie was running around finishing packing. She walked passed her window holding her books and sawstopped. The white owl wasfluttering outside her window! "Desiree! A reply!" she yelled. Desiree came running into the room. The owl was perched on the bed and Annie was closing the window. They read the letter and wrote back,  
  
Hey you two! We'll  
  
be there in about  
  
two weeks. We're  
  
aiming for November  
  
2nd. Annies adopted  
  
dad is going to pay  
  
for our plane tickets.  
  
We'll be there before  
  
Thanksgiving. See you  
  
soon,  
  
Annie and Des.  
  
They tied it to the owls leg and sent her back. They continued thier packing only slower.  
  
At Hogwarts  
  
Hermione was sitting in the common room working on homework. It was almost midnight and she was finishing her Potions essay when Hedwig flew in and scared her. "hedwig! Oh you scared me. What do you have?" She pulled the letter off, read it, and went to get Ron. They talked for awhile then went to Dumbledores office. They were 10 feet from his office when Snape walked around the corner. He spoted them and asked, "What are you two doing out of bed?" Hermione walked up to him and said, "Proffesor Snape, Ron and I just got a letter from our twin sisters. We need to talk to Dumbledore about them. It's very important." Snaped walked to the Gryffin, whispered the password and walked it. Hermione and Ron follwed him. Dumbledore was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. "Please come it you two. We will discuss your siblings being here on Friday." They walked in and talked about how they were going to get them. "So we leave Thursday night and be back by dinnertime Friday." Dumbledore nodded then sent the two back to bed. "Well, looks like they thought of something, huh Mione." "Yeah Ron they did. Bet the genius gene runs in the family or something." "Desiree could have thought of it ya know." "yeah well good night Ron." "Night Mione."  
  
One more down and 1, 2, 3, ....... no clue how many more to go. Thank agin 2 reviewers.  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
AnDi 


	5. WHAT!

I"M BACK! Sorry for the long wait. Now on with the story.

Annie POV "Dad we're gonna miss the plane!" Desiree and I were waiting at the boarding gate. It's Wednesday and we are on our way to London. Both of our families were there to see us off. "Jim, Agnes, hurry up!" screamed Desiree. They all hugged us good-bye and we walked onto the plane.  
Desiree POV 'London here we come!" I thought as we sat down. Annie and I are flying first class. We've an hour flight to New York then a six hour flight to London. While I stare out the window Annie watches the in flight movie. "Hey Annie? Are you nervous about meeting them?" "Not really. Are you?" "A little. Why aren't you?" "I don't know. It might be because I'm not shy and you are." "Yeah that could be it, or the fact that I hate flying." "Don't get sick up here." We both fell asleep untill we reached NY.  
Normal POV They unloaded, found thier luggage and walked to the next site. They dropped off thier luggage and waited an hour for the plane to show up then another 45 minutes for the plane to load. They slept the whole way to London. When they landed they sleepily found thier bags, walked to the entrance and was tackled by a brown haired girl and a red haired boy. "Hey Mione, bet I can tell which is your sis." "Yeah? Well the tall one is definately your sis. No dout about it." All four of them walked out into the setting sun to be greeted by Harry. They all piled into his uncles car. Harry and Annie up front Ron, Desiree and Hermione in back.  
Hermione POV "So which one of you IS Annie?" I asked. "I am. Nice to finally meet you Hermione." the smaller of the two said. "I'm Desiree. Glab to be here with you Ron." All of us talked about school, our lives so far and what we wanted to do after we got out of school. Harry stopped the car and got out. "We're staying here for the night. Sorry guys, no Hogwarts dinner tonight. Just my aunts cooking. We all groaned and got out.  
Ron POV "Harry, do we have to stay here?" "Yeah Ron we do. They said we could stay because I told them American muggle cousins of Hermiones were visiting."I looked at desiree and asked, "Harry how are you suppose to see the relationship between Desiree and Mione? Desiree has red hair." "Her aunt has red hair. It's all good." We all walked in to the shock of our lives.

I was gonna stop it here but that would be mean. LOL!

Normal POV Petunia was standing by the door. "Welcom to our humble home. Vernon isn't home yet. This is our son Dudley." Annie and Desiree stood still. Standing in front of them was the fattest boy they have ever seen. He looked like Shamus baby in size. "Um...Hi. I'm Desiree." "And I'm Annie." Dudley looked them over then, acting 'suave', said, "Hello ladies. Hope your stay is plesant." He flashed a 'devonair' smile that made them wanna puke and said, " Follow me ladies. Your rooms are next to mine." He started to walk away. Desiree and Annie looked at each other and asked at the same time, "Can we share a room?" Dudley turnned back to them and asked, "Why would you want to do that?" They gave him the sad puppy look and said in a cutsy voice, "Pweeze?" "Answer why." They looked at each other, grinned evilly and said...

Okay this is the end for now. Hope you like. I know cliffies suck. R&R. 


End file.
